


Stubborn.

by HONGCULTZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Very Motherly like usual, but we all love that, hyper lil puppy, not beta read we die like men, seonghwa is so cute, yunho has adhd!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONGCULTZ/pseuds/HONGCULTZ
Summary: Yunho loves his sensory toys and his chewy’s, but he doesn’t want Seonghwa to know. What if he called him a freak?
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> whaaaat hongcultz has adhd too? yes 😌 had it for the past 18 years, homie. i hope this story can be relatable for some of you that also have adhd/add and or autism, or anyone who is on the spectrum with us. hyperfocusing is deadass how i get these stories done quickly, cause it gnaws at my brain until i start writing.

There Yunho was, curled on a single couch square with a frown. Seonghwa was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and it was the  _ perfect  _ opportunity for him to drag out one of the sensory toys he had hidden away, but he didn’t for fear of being ridiculed. While his boyfriend may have been studying psychology, he was still afraid to come out about how he had ADHD and sensory issues. So, Yunho sat on the couch square and gnawed at his fingers as he hadn’t a chewy to calm him down. 

Chewy’s were one of Yunho’s favourite sensory toys, he had a bit of an oral fixation which he had  _ also  _ neglected to mention. He knew he would have to come clean some day, but this was not that day. He was not ready yet. He didn’t want to crack their perfect little environment until he absolutely needed to. 

Deciding that he couldn’t sit still anymore, Yunho bounced his left leg up and down in a rapid motion until he tired out, opting to tap his fingers up and down his thighs until he established a repetitive rhythm which calmed him down. Unfortunately, he was now acutely aware of his beginning to hyperfocus on what he was doing. 

Hyperfocusing was one of the worst things imaginable for Yunho. Once he focused on something, he couldn’t unfocus until days later. Even when he tried his hardest to distract himself, the thought would stick to the back of his brain and annoy him until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Thankfully, Seonghwa had never commented on his boundless resource of energy, or his crashes when he was finally tired out and refusing to talk to anyone if it meant he had to open his mouth to speak. In truth, Yunho believed that Seonghwa was beginning to question why he acted the way he did. Impatience, impulsivity, absolutely  _ no  _ filter. These were telltale signs of childhood ADHD that had travelled along into adulthood. 

Yunho was bored again. Nothing to do unless he wanted to bounce off the walls for an hour. As quietly as he could, he crept towards their shared room and checked under a loose floorboard where he kept his sensory toys in a sealed container along with sanitary products to clean them once he was done chewing or fiddling with them. 

He decided on an innocuous toy, one that twisted and bent. It had soft spots for him to chew on, and he giggled to himself as he washed his hands and the toy before he stuck it in his mouth. It was small enough that he could hide it quickly, but bright enough in colour that it fascinated him. In truth, Yunho felt like a little child when he fiddled with the collection of toys he had accumulated. It wasn’t  _ his  _ fault he liked bright colours. 

The young man made his way back to the living room and plopped on the couch as he bent the toy in and out of shape, occasionally chewing on the rubber bits. It had calmed him down immensely, and he was content with his situation. Of course he was so immersed that he hadn’t noticed Seonghwa walk into the room with a plate for Yunho, and one for himself. 

Seonghwa immediately noticed the toy that his boyfriend was playing with, and smiled warmly in his direction, before setting a plate down on the coffee table near them. They usually ate in the small dining area, but quite frankly Seonghwa was tired and he wanted to prop his feet on the recliner while he ate. 

It seemed to take Yunho a moment to register that Seonghwa was in the room, and when he did he jumped in fright. Now he was going to think he was a little or something. Yunho liked littles and he liked taking care of them, but he definitely wasn’t one and that was okay with him. He still liked to colour though…

“I-I’m really sorry Seonghwa, I’ll put it away.” Seonghwa looked towards Yunho with a questioning stare. 

“There’s nothing wrong with having chewy’s or stim toys.” With that, he turned his full body to the larger man, and watched as Yunho set the toy down and turned inwards on himself. 

“You must think I’m weird. I’m really sorry.”

“I don’t. You know I work with kids who have ADHD right? You’re just like them. Both you and them need something to play with while you focus. There’s nothing wrong with admitting and showing a side of yourself you feel hesitant about. I promise you, I’m not bothered with you playing with stim toys and chewing on stuff.” 

That made Yunho feel a  _ little  _ better. Although, he didn’t know Seonghwa worked with kids and people who were just like him, unable to focus or to sit still. Did they have no time management either? Did they have intrusive thoughts too? Were they unable to sleep because they couldn’t shut off their mind too?

“Do you have more of these?” Seonghwa asked gently, touching Yunho’s shoulder with a smile. He was quite interested in what other bits and baubles his boyfriend had hidden away from him. Nodding, the younger rushed with much fervour to their room and zoomed back quite quickly with the container filled with toys. 

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?” 

“I promise.”

With a hesitant smile, Yunho pulled out a few of the things he used to help him focus or calm down. There were brightly decorated bouncy balls, fidget spinners, you name it and he had it! His favourite was the one he had pulled out earlier because he could type with one hand and play with the other. 

Seonghwa picked up a fidget spinner and chuckled. He sat it on his finger and began spinning it until it was a blur, fascinated at how the gears worked and how cutely decorated it was. Almost everything Yunho had was painted over with flowers on it, fitting for a environmental studies student! 

“These are so satisfying to play with!” He giggled to himself, spinning it over and over again until he dropped it. With that over, he turned his attention to Yunho who was solving a rubik’s cube. He had almost gotten it aaaand, he got it! It was always satisfying to see a completed rubik’s cube. 

Rather quietly, Yunho turned to Seonghwa and sent him an award winning grin. 

“Thank you for being so cool with this. Most people think it’s weird that I like to chew on things or fiddle with toys ‘cause I’m an adult yanno? It was okay when I was a kid...but now it’s weird.” 

Seonghwa paused. 

“Why don’t we order some more innocuous toys so that you can take them to class and fidget when you need to calm down?” Yunho’s face turned a beet colour as he looked back at the man with expectant eyes. 

“You’d do that for me?”

“I would.” 

It felt like a weight was lifted off of Yunho’s shoulders. He hadn’t ruined their relationship as he assumed he would, he had... _ improved  _ it. Thank God for Seonghwa’s understanding nature! 

**Author's Note:**

> that was kind of short, but its an easy to swallow fic sort of. if you have requests, you can contact my tumblr @hongcultz !! i figure thats easier to work out than email, amino, etc.


End file.
